1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a novel peptide selectively binding to a volatile organic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Volatile organic compounds (VOCs) are environmental factors highly dangerous to health, and for example, continuous inhalation of excessive benzene is known to cause leukemia.
A variety of gas sensors have been studied to detect such dangerous volatile organic compounds. The developed gas sensors work at room temperature with high sensitivity, but have a problem of very low selectivity. To overcome this problem, various molecules have been developed. As a receptor for detecting volatile organic compounds, metal ligand molecules have been reported. The metal ligand molecules, metalloporphyrins are used in fabrication of various metal array sensors to detect fluorescence image patterns which are observed during reaction. This type of sensor is developed not by using selective receptors but by applying the principle of previous thin film sensors, and its selectivity is low.
In a selective receptor screening method, a target molecule is immobilized on the surface, and thus it is difficult to apply this method to screening of gas molecules. Until now, there have been no reports of selective receptors for volatile organic compounds such as benzene or toluene molecules. Accordingly, there is a demand for a technique which has excellent selectivity for volatile organic compounds and has stability at room temperature to effectively collect volatile organic compounds in air, such as benzene or toluene.